His Butler, Fairytales
by alicefiresage
Summary: a retellind, and combining of the grimms fairy tale. odd combinings, and OC adding. please be nice, first time


There was once a king of great power. He was a cruel powerful and handsome king. He was also quite lonely since he inherited his kingdom before he was wed. His loneliness made him cruel, so to find his bride, he had all the girls from age 16-21be brought to the castle. There was a smooth village that sent its girls every 3 years. When the soldiers came to the village there was a girl who refused to go. The king heard of this and he sent his best knight to find and bring the girl to him. She put up a good fight but she was captured. Bringing her into the throne room itself was a struggle because she fought back using her chains as a weapon. The guards had her knees buckle before she could be brought before the king. Forcing her upon her knees the girl quit fighting. "What is your name, girl?" the king asks. "What is your name?' he asks again. "Alice, sire." She hisses, keeping her head down. Intrigued, "the king came closer to her. Upon closer inspection the king found her to be a quite beautiful black haired woman. But what the king found most beautiful was her deep fire red eyes. "Hannah, see that she is taken to a guest room and cleaned up," The king orders. Alice was unchained and taken to a guest room. After being given a new change of clothing she made friends with Hannah and was going to find the truth about the king. Alice was glad that she was might be chosen for the kings bride, but she was also upset because she would be leaving her 9 brothers. "Dinner will be ready soon, and the king requests your presence" Hannah says. "I'm not hungry" Alice says, not looking up from her drawing. "Please, if you don't go the king will surely become angry"

"Why is he so cold to everyone?" Alice asks carefully.

"he was 16" Hannah starts " when he inherited the kingdom. His mother died when he was 13, making him harsh. His father did not think he needed a bride so, he never married. His father died a year after taking the throne. His father's death made him cold since he ruled it alone. He began searching for a woman to marry after he was plagued by dreams of beautiful women, but there was always one that stood out. And in the years that he has lived, he has never told his name to any but a few

"What is it?" Alice asks

"Claude"

By the time Hannah was finished with her story, dinner was ready. Alice decided to go so that she could find out more about Claude. Claude seemed pleased that she came and greeted her like a friend. Alice was still ticked about being forced here but did her best to be polite, at the very least. Alice was silent during the first part of the meal, and Claude took notice.

"why so silent, my dear lady?" he asks

"Nervous, I guess. And please don't call me a lady. No matter how hard grandmother tries to make me into one." Alice says.

"You live with your grandmother?"

"Her and my brothers… and the dog. Who do you live with? Besides the servants?"

It was a few moments before Claude answered. "no one, I'm alone." He says.

"What killed your parents?" Alice asks.

Something in Claude snapped because he glared towards Hannah. He threw his cup at her, and was going to beat her when Alice moved in front of him, grabbing his wrist. Claude hadn't seen her coming and was shocked at how quickly she moved. swearing loudly he stormed out of the room. Alice quickly calmed her rage, and turned to Hannah so she could help her into the kitchen. Alice took care of her head which was bleeding from where the cup hit her. "Thank you" Hannah says "but why did you save me?"

Taking a deep breath, Alice said "I can't stand to see good people be punished for something stupid, like telling the truth. You're a good person and what he nearly did remind me of a man I once knew."

"Thank you; you truly are a kind person though"

Alice almost completely healed the wound and only left a little to heal overnight. Taking Hannah back to her room, Alice offered for her to stay with her but Hannah declined.

The next morning Claude regretted the way he had acted in front of Alice. Deciding to make it up to her in some way, he asked Hannah what sort of things Alice liked. Hannah told him what she learned yesterday. Claude learned that Alice loved writing, drawing, blades of any kind and dragons. He gave Hannah a package for her to deliver to Alice with hopes that she would forgive him. Alice received the package and was amazed at what was inside. She received a dagger with a silver dragon on the handle, a red dragon scale, and a book about dragons. Alice was amazed that Claude would give her something like this. Alice forgave Claude for the Hannah incident but not kidnapping her. Over time Alice began spending time with Claude. There was a day that Claude decided to give Alice something really special. Claude told Hannah to go get Alice. When she arrived, Claude took her by the hand and led her to a room in the castle. He opened the double doors and led her into the large library. Alice was shocked at the size of it. Claude grinned at her reaction and said "its yours if you want it."

Alice snapped out of her shock and asked Claude "are…are you serious?"

"Of course" he nods. Alice was so happy she forgot Claude was the king and hugged him. It didn't take her long to realize she was hugging. Letting go, she backed up and tried not to blush. "Here, I have something for you too." Alice says handing Claude a small leather bound book. Hannah who was watching from the doors of the library had been able to see that they were falling in love even if they didn't see it.

A week went by and Alice could often be found in the library. There was a day when Claude went into the library, looking for Alice. "Alice" he called.

"im up here" she replied.

"youre being summoned by a man in black with a dog."

Alice went to the throne room with Claude. She was glad to see it was her brother Riley and her dog, Demon. Demon was excited to see his master and tackled her instantly to the ground. "demon get off so I can hug Riley." Alice says. Riley hugged his sister and told her why he came.

"James and Stephen have frozen themselves, trying to learn your magic" Riley said.

Annoyed, Alice mumbled "incompetent fools."

Claude had heard what happened and feared Alice might leave him.

"Claude," Alice said "I must go and heal my brothers, I promise I'll return though."

"alright go. Take my black steed" Claude said.

"thank you for everything"

Alice quickly gathered her things and set off with her brother and dog. A month went by and Alice still hadn't returned. The girls were still coming in, since each village sent them at different times, but none of them were Alice. Claude had just finished dismissing a batch of girls when he thought he'd never see Alice again. He was about to give up hope, when the doors opened. A woman covered in black walked in.

"who are you?" Claude asks. The figure said nothing but simply pulled out the dagger Alice was given.

"what have you done with Alice?" Claude asks drawing his sword. She said nothing but pulled out her own sword instead and silently challenged the king. The pair battled for sometime, but woman unarmed Claude and threw him on the ground.

"who are you?" Claude asks, leaning away from the blade at his throat. Instead of answering she started laughing, Claude knew the voice but couldn't be sure.

"honestly," the woman said, throwing her hood off "you call yourself king?"

"Alice?" Claude asks.

"of course. Did you think I was dead? My brothers simply bet I wouldn't do this"

Helping Claude up, she hugged him.

"Alice will you marry me?" Claude asks

"yes." Alice says, and the next day they were wed, while everyone celebrated.

The end?


End file.
